RESTAURANDO EL CLAN UZUMAKIEL ÚLTIMO HOMBRE UZUMAKI
by OROCHIMARU-SENPAI
Summary: nos adentramos en el formato de konoha,donde un niño rubio es maltratado su único a fan es conseguir restaurar su clan y buscar a sus primos es entrenado por orochimaru.


Nos encontramos en el orfanato de Konoja. Que, quieren pelea, dijo un niño rubio, de ojos azules, con 3 marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, el rubio media un metro con 25 centímetros y tenía 6 años de edad. El niño vestía una Bermuda y sandalias negras, junto a una camiseta blanca la cual tenía una un remolino naranja en su espalda. No naruto, por favor no nos lastimes, exclamaron 2 chicos de aparentes 7 años. Me equivoque con ustedes, son unos falsos, los que me robaron mi collar fueron ustedes, exclamó naruto dándole un golpe a uno de los chicos en su mejilla. Que no fuimos nosotros naru, el otro chico traot de hablar antes de sentir un puñetazo en su mentón por parte de naruto el cual lo dejó en el suelo. Sabía que fueron ustedes, dijo naruto recogiendo un collar de plata con un remolino rojo de adorno. Con que golpeando a los demás, habrá que sancionarte naruto uzumaki, dijo uno de los monitores. Cuanid me van a expulsar de este cutre lugar, solo viven ladrones, traidores e hipócritas, hasta ustedes han intentado robarme mis cosas exclamó naruto mirando desafiante al monitor quien media un metro con 78 centímetros. Porque el consejo de la aldea tiene el afán de protegerte demonio, dijo el hombre mirando desafiante al rubio. Porque soy más importante que tu que te reabajas a discutir con niños, dijo naruto sacandole la lengua al sujeto. La que te has ganado mocoso, exclamó el hombre saltando hacia naruto con intenciones de caerle encima. El uzumaki sonrio mientras saltaba impactando le un rodillaso al hombre en la frente dejándolo inconsciente. Menudo perdedor, dijo naruto mientras su ponía su collar. La campana sonó indicando que debían entrar al comedor. Todos los chicos corrieron hacia el comedor, pero naruto fue detenido por otro monitor. Ahora que quieres, dijo naruto. Quieres salir del orfanato antes de graduarte como shinobi, preguntó un monitor, el sujeto media un metro con 75 centímetros, tenía ojos y cabello negro y vestía un traje clásico de enfermero . Si, no pienso pasar 6 años más acá, dijo naruto. Quedate despierto hasta las 1 a m, te abriré las puertas a esa hora, dijo el sujeto para irse. Naruto solo sonrió, odiaba el orfanato, no podían maltratarlo ya que era el último uzumaki de la aldea, pero todos querian robarle su collar y sabotearle a toda hora, aunque el rubio nunca se dejaba, quien le molestara se llevaba una paliza. Unas horas después. Ya deben de ser las 1 a m, es mi oportunidad dijo naruto levantandose de su cama. Naruto miro al monitor quien le hizo una seña para que viniera. Naruto sigio y el sujeto le abrió las puertas.,. Ya fuera del orfanato.,. Suerte gaki, dijo el sujeto mientras cerraba las puertas. Naruto solo sonrió mientras corría sin ningún rumbo ya que no conocía la aldea. Soy libre, exclamó el rubio uzumaki sonriendo. Oye gaki, llamó un sujeto pálido de ojos negro, y cabello negro largo. Quien eres, dijo naruto mirando al sujeto quien sonreia desquiciadamente. Te escápaste del orfanato gaki, dijo el sujeto. Te pregunte quien eres, dijo naruto quien se sentía incomodado por el sujeto. Soy alguien a quien debes tenerle miedo, dijo el hombre sacando su lengua la cual era muy larga, eso asusto a Naruto. Ese collar, es un collar de sellado, que ocultas gaki, dijo el sujeto quitándole el collar a Naruto. Dámelo imbécil, según el sandaime ese collar me lo dejaron mis padres antes de morir, exclamó naruto enojado. Y que harás gaki, acaso no sabes quien soy, yo soy orochimaru el sanin de las serpientes, y podría matarte fácilmente, dijo el sujeto sonriendo macabramente. Me da igual quien seas, dame mi collar, exclamó naruto enojado. Y que me harás gaki, solo eres un mocoso que ha vivido engañado, dijo orochimaru. Te voy a dar una paliza

, exclamó naruto mientras sus puños eran repletos de fuego. Es un Namikaze, al parecer el hijo del yondaime no murió, es este gaki, pensó el hombre ahora conocido como orochimaru. Que me lo des, exclamó naruto quien le dio un rápido puñetazo al sujeto en el estómago sacandole el aire. Es rápido y fuerte, sin duda es el hijo de minato, penso orochimaru recuperando el aire. No gaki, este collar no le pertenecio a tus padres, ese collar es para bloquear tu línea de sangre, dijo orochimaru dándole un golpe con un solo dedo a Naruto en su frente tumbandolo. Mientes, ahora dámelo, exclamó el rubio levantandose. Orochimaru rompió el collar bajo la atenta mirada de naruto. Desgraciado, exclamó naruto saltando para golpear a orochimaru. El sanin de las serpientes sonrió moviéndose a la izquierda para darle un golpe en la nuca a Naruto dejándolo inconsciente. Vine a rescatar algunos proyectos de mi guarida, pero me encontré algo mucho mejor, un Namikaze, El clan Namikaze ha enjendrado prodigios y posee ese kekkei genkai el cual los hace muy fieros en combate, este gaki será muy útil, y me servirá para capturar al uchiha, dijo orochimaru riendo malvadamente.,. Al día siguiente a las 11 a m en el orfanato.,. Sandaime sama, que le trae por acá tan temprano, dijo el director del orfanato. Vine a ver a Naruto, dijo Hiruzen, poniendo nervioso al director. Ocurrió algo con naruto, preguntó Hiruzen serio. Según los niños despertó y no estaba, dijo el director poniendo nervioso al hokage. Como, donde esta naruto, les deje las estrictas ordenes de cuidarlo y mantenerlo vigilado, exclamó Hiruzen desafiante. Lo se sandaime sama, cumplimos esas órdenes, pero cuando tocamos el timbre a las 8 a m naruto no estaba, dijo el director nervioso. Esto es grave, debo de buscar a Naruto, no le fallare a minato, penso hiruzen. Al parecer huyó en la madrugada, dijo el director. Ya veo, asegúrate de buscar a Naruto dentro del orfanato, yo llevare a cabo un operativo para que localizen a Naruto, dijo Hiruzen dándose la vuelta. Sandaime sama, porque es tan importante naruto, dijo el director. Acaso no sabes lo valioso que es un uzumaki, aparte de ser más resistentes que los senju ellos llevan el fuinjutsu 5 niveles más arriba que cualquier otra persona de cualquier otro clan, un uzumaki es muy valioso, en especial naruto, tu mismo te has dado cuenta que los días de educación física naruto siempre queda de primero sin siquiera agotarse, dijo Hiruzen saliendo.,. En el país de los campos de arroz.,. Donde estoy, espera, no tengo mi collar, donde esta ese desgraciado, pensó naruto levantandose de una cama. Que es este lugar, mejor salpg de acá, pensó naruto mirando las paredes marrones con rayas. Hasta que despertaste gaki, dijo orochimaru entrando a la habitación de naruto. Tu, desgraciado, rompiste mi collar, dijo naruto enojado embistiendo hacia orochimaru. El sanin agarro a Naruto del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó. Eres una caja de sorpresa, no solo eres un uzumaki, tienes un gran talento, yo te ayudare a desarrollar tus talentos, pero me servirá a cambio, dijo orochimaru serio. A que te refieres, solo soy un fuerte uzumaki, nada más que eso, dijo naruto desconcertado. Ku-kukukuku, has vivido engañado gaki, eres un Namikaze, perteneces a un clan extinto, un clan de prodigios superior a los uchiha, y no sólo eso, eres el jinchuriki del biju más poderoso, dijo orochimaru sonriendo. Naruto que desconcertado por lo que orochimaru le dijo. Y como sabes todo eso, dijo naruto quien seguía desconcertado. El collar que tenías era para bloquear tu línea de sangre, de seguro te lo dio el jokage, y la marca en tu estómago es el sello del kyubi, dijo orochimaru dejando aún más asombrado a Naruto.

No te creo nada,además tu eres un ser malvado por lo que estoy sintiendo.

Pensamiento de orochimaru(es un sensor eso me recuerda a una chica que es uzumaki,tiene una habilidad especial de curarse con sólo morder una parte de su cuerpo pero tiene consecuencia de quitar la vitalidad del anfitrión) fin pensamientos de orochimaru.

Orochimaru está viendo a naruto que este en un futuro le hiba a ser útil muy útil Kukukuku,.

en eso el sannin de las serpientes decide actuar y poner en marcha su gran inteligencia,oye gaki sabes estás en el país de los campos de arroz yo te puedo entrenar ya que soy muy fuerte además creo que eres un ser frío,dime te importa matar a las personas inocentes?pregunto el sannin.

No me importa además yo creo que no tengo sentimientos ya que desde que tengo memoria los malditos aldeanos intentaron matarme,creen que soy una basura un demonio no me quieren,estoy sólo,no se que hacer sólo estoy sobreviviendo para hacer enfadar a los aldeanos ya que yo soy importante para la aldea,y si no muero los aldeanos tendrán odio y no podrán hacer nada,eso es mi motivación para vivir.

Dijo el rubio a el sannin.

Por otra parte orochimaru quedo muy sorprendido Por que eso es lo que a el también lo motivada por el simple hecho que las personas lo veían como un ser malvado,mis pensamientos extraños y repugnantes,pero danzo el me aceptó como un nieto.

Naruto llamo orochimaru,naruto presto atención.

Narra orochimaru-naruto sabes yo también era como tu,me veían importante para la aldea pero en realidad me temían,por mis habilidades,no querían que me fuera porque era alguien valioso y lesdaba poder a sus tropas,sabes gaki te estrenare serás mi discípulo.

Naruto quedo en shock,lo dice enserio ¡genial!.

Orochimaru:sabes tengo a una chica que tiene 6 años es una uzumaki al igual que tu,pero es un poco tímida aunque su fuerza es buena.

Te la presentó ella es tayuya uzumaki tu prima.


End file.
